


In Memoriam

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does this every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

He does this every year.

One box of Girl Scout Cookies, Samoas, with a bright red bow on top, placed under the arm of Eddie’s memorial statue on February 14th. They were his favorite.

“I think that’s what I missed most, Zat. Being able to eat things that _weren’t_  all burned up.”

Zach rolled his eyes, watching Eddie go through his third row of cookies in as many minutes.

“Pace yourself, numbskull, or you’re going to get sick. Besides, there is no way you missed these stupid cookies more than-” He cut himself off with an irritated sigh, pulling Eddie towards him by his hair. He tasted like coconuts and caramel.

Zatara wiped his eyes on the back of his glove, replacing his hat now that the cookies were where they belonged.

“Happy Valentine’s, Eddie. I miss you.”


End file.
